


A Date With Portal Catra

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Portal Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Portal Catra throws Adora through a series of events on her lavish date with Adora.





	A Date With Portal Catra

“Heeeeeey Adooraa,” a pressed finger to Adora’s forehead startled her but it was nothing compared to the fright she felt when she looked at Catra. Her voice sent shivers down Adora’s spine. Her arm, damaged and ashen, seemed to disintegrate with each gesticulation, and yet, it remained intact. The brilliant light of rose-quartz had split across her chest and continued eating away at her. Adora couldn’t imagine the pain Catra must be suffering. But that awful grin, how it terrified her. This wasn’t Catra, how could it be?

Adora struggled to have Catra see reason, “Catra, please! You have to stop this! Let me help-” 

A mutilated laugh, “Oh, Adora, I don’t HAVE to do anything.” Catra thrusted a palm strike directly to Adora’s chest. It knocked the wind right out of her. The jolt forced Adora to close her eyes. But then, she found herself sitting in a padded chair. Soft murmuring of mixed conversation and gentle scraping of utensils circulated around her. As she opened her eyes, a table clothed in red. After she stopped clutching her chest, her eyes traveled slowly across the plate setting, the wine bottle, the bouquet of mixed flowers of crimson, blush, peach, and violet, and, of course, Catra swirling her glass of wine subtly. An elbow on the table with her smiling smugly. Adora looked at herself, somehow dressed in a glimmering white gown, a slit down her left side from her hip, and her open-toe heels wrapping around and up to her calf. Confusion and wonder as Adora’s eyes darted from chandelier to flaming entreés to ornate walls of gold and burgundy, and then right back to Catra in only a black blazer and suit pants.

Time suddenly seem to glitch and skip to Catra being within a few short lengths of her face. A wine glass pressed against her lips and her arm around Catra’s doing the same. The surprise made Adora dribble her wine along with a hard swallow, “Catra!” She was quickly shushed with a finger. Catra tilted her head and cupped Adora’s face with a hand. Her sly smile grew as she rubbed a thumb across Adora’s wine-wet lips. She licked the excess off her thumb and leaned in slow, just a breath away now. She bit her own lip as she looked into Adora’s blue, astonished eyes. 

Memories of the entire night began to flood her mind and filled the gaps between the skips. A sautéed fish, a rare and tender steak, appetizers, a bottle of wine nearly emptied. Conversations weren’t clear but she laughed. About what? It came it waves as if to wash over her and then to recede in a fleeting escape. Childhood memories, the good ones. In and out as Adora’s eyes searched. And then, she stared back at Catra, unsure if she should let her guard down. The effects of the portal on Catra’s face seemed to recede ever so slightly or perhaps it was just the way Catra smiled then. Much softer. 

Catra was closing the gap between them. Adora’s heart quickened, “Catr-” Chocolate and rum filled her palate. Confusion again. Catra was now sitting close to her, another forkful of mousse cake drowned in caramel syrup headed towards Adora’s mouth. She reflexively opened and leaned in to take the bite. Sugar-rush from the taste alone but it was good. She had to take a moment for the memories to catch up. It was overwhelming. Another bottle of wine half emptied, table settings cleared, a different vase with floating candles and flowers at the center. The flavor, the intoxication, the gentle hand on her thigh beneath the tablecloth. Fingertips rubbed circles around her knee. A hot breath on Adora’s ear asked if she was enjoying dessert. A nervous nod while licking the caramel drippings from her lips was her reply. Catra teased a soft, “Good,” and nearly purred into Adora’s ear. Eyes opened wider and then shut to Catra’s curling tail around her ankles. And between those gentle fingertips and tail brushing up and down Adora’s leg, she had nearly forgotten space and time were collapsing. A short gasp into the realization, “No, Catra we need t-”

Catra stood up abruptly and shoved the table away with a sharp jerk of her hand. Patrons around blinked in and out of existence and gasped at the overturned table. Adora reacted sharply and raised her hands to defend but Catra only grabbed and threw her. Darkness was suddenly all around until a giant light came flashing through. Adora found herself, again, in a padded chair. A couch? Catra was munching on popcorn with an open mouthed smile. People around her began laughing but not at her. No. A man was denied affection. He said something unappealing. This was humor? Adora’s thoughts were distracted again. Catra leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder and a tail wrapped tightly around her hip. The tip wagged lightly on Adora’s thigh with a mild tickling. She no longer wore a gown. Gray jeans and a white t-shirt. She doesn’t remember changing “Catr-” She was interrupted again, this time, Catra shushed her and encouraged her to watch with a simple gesture of her hand. She offered popcorn with a smile. Adora couldn’t stop herself and reached in. The candied sweetness combined with the savory sea salt made her salivate. But she nearly choked on a kernel when she felt Catra's tail underneath her shirt. A devilish look as she sipped from her soda. A slow blink told her to just enjoy. It was extremely dark in the theater except for the stage ahead but it didn't feel dark enough when Catra gave gentle squeezes on her shoulders. Fingers on one hand went up her neck and lightly tugged on her hair. Adora's muffled moan earned her a softened giggle. Catra nibbled on the lobe of her ear and flicked her tongue around the edge. Adora shivered to every touch. A brief moment of control with her head craned back, she gave an angered and loud whisper, “Damn it, Catra, stop!” 

She felt Catra’s hand slide from shoulder down her arm to grasp her wrist. She stood in front of her, “Just forget for a little while.” Catra yanked her out of her chair. A booming shudder ran up Adora’s body after being thrown onto a dance floor. It’s so crowded. Lasers, flashing lights, everyone dancing to the beat. Catra, she didn’t have her mask. Instead it was that same blazer, opened, with a fishnet top. She grinned slyly and wrapped an arm around Adora’s neck, forehead to forehead and ground against her. Catra twitched a brow, “You better start moving those hips or I’m gonna move them for you.” Catra’s other hand grabbed Adora’s hip and compelled her to dance with her. It was so disorienting. Adora couldn’t help but do as she commanded. The music itself was a power of its own. “Fine,” Adora whispered in Catra’s ear as she slid her head to the side, “Just a little while.” Adora’s head swam. Did she drink more? Adora misstepped and lost her balance until Catra compensated for the shift in weight. Catra held her tight, “Hey, stay with me.” Catra tried to follow Adora’s wavering eyes and waited for her to nod. It took a moment but Adora finally did. Catra immediately smiled and nibbled on Adora’s lip which made her hold Catra’s head in place to give her something a little deeper. Mixed giggles between the both of them. They continued, one relentless kiss after another, backing Catra up against a wall as the music played on. Each kiss on her lips, each nibble on Catra’s neck, each flick of her tongue, all of which nearly matched the beat of the music that flooded the room, commanded each other to recognize the void in their hearts. Light Hope be proud, for just at that moment, Adora was able to let go. 

But nothing lasts forever. Adora stopped and hesitated her next advance. Her heart raced to every one of Catra’s touches but she began to grasp on to that other world again. Catra narrowed her eyes with her ears pulled back. She watched Adora slip through her fingers again. She won’t let it happen. She wouldn’t, “Get ready for some more fun, Adora!” Catra kicked hard off the wall and shoved Adora back hard. For a moment, Adora felt weightless and until her descent happened faster and faster. 

She screamed, terrified the ground was getting closer and closer until it was suddenly getting farther away. She grasped handlebars instinctively as she was being hurled upwards. Slowly did she realize she was not the only one screaming. The others were filled with laughter and cheering. She looked to her left. Catra was grinning once again and as soon as they began their fall once more on that pendulum ride Adora watched Catra scream with smiles and squinted eyes. One more time, she watched the sky and ground spin around her. Bright lights. Stars? There were stars. In the distance, the horizon showed pink hues against the dark blue gradient where light was disappearing. Adora felt her hand taken. Catra laced her fingers for the final swing. This time making their way, completely upside-down, hanging there for just a moment, until the rapid fall. Tears were whisked away by the forceful wind, “CATRAAAAAAAAAA!” “ADOORRAAAAAAA!” 

The ride slowed to a stop. Their restraints, removed. Their legs, still shaking. Laughter was all that they could do. Adora hugged Catra so tightly. Mild tremors ran through her body. Their hearts pounded against each other. “How are you doing this? How, Catra!?” Adora pounded a fist lightly on Catra’s shoulder. Black leather jacket, deep red crop top, and black jeans. Adora wouldn’t let go until the memories stopped flooding. Just as before, some were clear, others fading in a flash. She kept whispering, “How are you doing this? How?” Catra’s hands rubbed Adora’s back in that embrace, “Hey,” Catra started, “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters right now.” What was it that made Catra so at ease? Her confidence that Adora would fix everything like she always does? Her confidence that she wouldn’t? 

Catra brushed Adora’s loose hair behind her ear, “You need to relax.” Adora watched Catra’s smile turned into a devious grin. She knew now that something was going to happen and braced herself. Catra leaned backwards hard and she brought Adora with her as she lost all balance until it just... stopped. Adora slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a padded table next to Catra. Her fingers interlaced over hers. Scented perfumes of lavender and vanilla filled the room. Strange yet very calming tones played around them. A miniature stream simulated the sound of water trickling. Adora suddenly felt hands that weren’t Catra’s on her legs and back and tried to jump but Catra held her hand tightly, “Adora, relax!” and then more gently, “relax.” Adora’s eyes darted at the two astonished faces who were tasked to massage her with defensive and oily hands raised. Oil began to streak down their forearms until Adora did finally realize where she was and what was happening, “S-sorry.” Her eyes darted around the room just before she forced herself to lie back down. Small candles made light paint the bamboo walls with soft orange and pale blush. Catra twitched an eyebrow suggesting, again, to relax. Adora finally took a deep breath and allowed delicate hands work the tense muscles on her back and legs. However, despite the pleasurable tingles it sent, it didn’t feel right. She could feel Catra’s eyes on her. She tensed, “Everyone leave!” she cleared her throat in a moment of embarrassment, “P-please.” Catra’s tail flicked with irritation as Adora sat up. Those that worked on both Catra and Adora began to exit with awkward glares. Adora knew she better say something soon or Catra was going to break a tooth after grinding her teeth so hard. “Not like this. Not them,” Adora stood up and allowed the towels to drop, “Just… you.” A forced smile through that irritation. Catra seemed to be calculating for a moment and sat up. A quiet, “Fine,” was uttered, “Close your eyes.” Adora didn’t like not being prepared for what Catra planned for her but she complied regardless. 

Heat, lots of it, surrounded her body and forced her eyes to open. For only a moment did it feel like she was being boiled alive. She gave Catra, who sat across from her in that bathtub, the hardest of glares for not warning her. She looked at her more closely, her damaged arm and face from the start of her journey seemed almost completely healed. That grin that held in a laugh at Adora’s reaction earned her a light splashing of bubbles. Adora regained her senses, feeling the legs outside of hers and, of course, a devious tail that seemed to wag between them. Adora took a deep breath. A scent of lavender but no vanilla this time. On her slow exhale, “You have no idea how much time we have, do you?” A subtle shaking of Catra’s head ‘no’ was her answer. Adora made an attempt to remain calm. She brought Catra’s toes to her lips and kissed them, “I don’t plan to die here, Catra,” her thumb pressed against the ball of Catra's foot. Catra only shrugged. Adora continued dragging her fingers around Catra's ankle and calf, taking only brief moments to kiss them softly. "Catra? No more jumps." Catra arched get head back and laughed, "No promises." Adora dropped Catra's leg and was starting to get out of the tub until, "Okay, fine!" She grumbled as Adora sat back down. A small struggle to find that comfortable position again. She returned to rubbing Catra’s leg but kept an ear out should any collapsing reality draw near. Adora opened her mouth to speak but she hesitated. She stroked Catra’s tail to think. Catra’s head dropped back and a soft purr rumbled through her throat. With some added hesitation, “I want you to trust me…,” Catra’s purring stopped. “Let me finish, Catra. I want you to trust me enough to come back with me.” Catra craned her head down, “And?” There was no, “and.” Adora jostled her head a little, “That’s it.” Catra narrowed her eyes but Adora sat up and straddled her legs. She kissed Catra’s cheek, “Come with me.” 

There was no response from Catra. Normally Adora wouldn’t pressure her to answer but with reality collapsing on itself, perhaps some pressure wouldn’t be a bad idea. Maybe some behind Catra’s ears? Maybe soft pecks “of pressure” across her neck? Adora felt she was suppressing a purr and drifted a hand up Catra’s sides. Catra closed her eyes but she kept herself silent. Adora knew it would be a fight and she traced her fingers across all of Catra’s favorite spots. Adora pulled her closer to her in order to drive a hand up her back. A fistful of hair to expose her throat weakened her and the soft tonguing of her collarbone up to her jaw released that rumbling again. Another soft peck on Catra’s chin and a sweetened voice, “Catra?”

Catra’s hands rose from the water and gripped Adora’s shoulders, “Just one more jump.” She sat up hard and pushed Adora back. But she did not collide with the tub, though. Instead, both seemed to bounce on the cushion of a mattress. Adora on her back, her skin dry…, but still quite nude. Adora raised a brow to Catra’s seductive grin. She lightly dragged her claws up Adora’s leg making her shiver. Soft pecks across Adora’s chest, her abdomen, a tongue swirling around her navel. Adora’s fingers curled against the back of Catra’s hair, “Just don’t take too long and-” Adora sucked air through her teeth to Catra gentle bite on her inner thigh. The gentle lapping from Catra’s tongue made it difficult for Adora to speak. She grunted a moan, “S-stop TEASING!” But did Catra listen? Frustrated and tightened fists to Catra’s attacks, “Just let me-!” Adora was cut off by another bite. She pounded her hands on the mattress to Catra abusing the powers of her tongue between her thighs as hands caressed other notably more sensitive areas. Another struggle of words, “Catra, we don’t have ty-mmmmmraagh!”

Catra couldn’t help but snicker. She traced and circled a finger around Adora’s breast as she leaned over to whisper in her ear, “And what are you gonna do about it?” Adora grit her teeth and flipped a cackling Catra on her back. A grin now appearing Adora, huffing out of breath, her eyes filled with determination. Catra giggled at the monster she created and mocked a panicked voice, “Oh no, I’m scared.” But as soon as Adora gripped Catra’s tail firmly and hearing the unusually murderous laugh from Adora, panic did, in fact, begin to set in. Adora eyed her prey one last time, “You’ve made your choice, NOW LIVE WITH IT!” 

Catra’s eyes were nearly filled with regret but she dare not give in. Adora pulled Catra’s ankle between her legs and the other against her shoulder. She grabbed Catra’s tail and held the tip with her teeth. A muffled snicker, “Don’t test me, Catra!” and she thrusted and ground herself. And yet, Catra fought back despite her disadvantage, “You…,” a few breaths taken, “...got soft!” Adora narrowed her eyes to the taunt and lightly bit Catra’s tail. Catra moaned out and thrusted back. 

Crackling lightning and quaking ground could be heard in the distance, “CATRA!?” Sweat poured from both of them. More huffed breaths before Catra could reply, “Then you better hurry!” Adora’s eyes furrowed, “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” Catra leaned forward and grabbed Adora’s neck to kiss her. She worked her way to her ears and an assisted hand between her thighs guaranteed success. Bright purple and pink of death encroached nearer and nearer. Adora’s eyes tightened to a close. 

Adora released the breath she was holding and gulped the air to catch it. Tufts of grass were beneath her. Parts of the world were rising and swirling around her. And Catra, beside her, nearly completely black with only a foot unchanged. “CATRA!” Adora didn’t know what to do. Just a moment ago it was fine, she was fine. It gradually occurred to her that Catra had created the facade that she wasn’t getting consumed by the effects of the portal. She lay on the ground, unmoving other than a distorted and sickly whisper, “Just do… what you do best.” A weak hand pointed straight up with a final smile. Adora’s eyes followed her finger and saw the sword. Adora’s mind raced and calculated how she would get up there. The ground rose and fell around her. She thought to jump from each to reach the sword but the gap between her and the moving ground were much too far for her to leap. 

The sound of a startled neighing distracted Adora, “Swifty?” It couldn’t be, it was just a horse, she thought. The horse bobbed its head several times before it jumped across a gap between them. The horse rushed to Adora and brushed its head against Adora. “It is you, isn’t it, Swift Wind?” The horse did what it could to signify it was no other. He stamped the ground and then stood on his hooves turning his head to the side as if to pose. He quickly fell over but just the same, his message was clear, he remembered Adora. He remembered who he was. 

Adora tried to quickly explain the best she could that she needed to get up to the sword and pull it out. She suggested to climb on his back and ride him to the top but he immediately backed away and shook his head “no.” Adora fought him, “We need to pull it out or everything will disappear! I have to fix this!” Another stamping of his foot and he began to charge at Adora. She immediately rolled away but what happened next astonished her. Swift Wind went from rising ground to the next until he stood in front of the sword. He neighed hard into the air and chomped on the hilt and began to pull it. Adora felt her heart break, “Swift Wind, NO!” It was too late. He was gone and the sword fell softly to her hands.

Adora wished him only the finest field of apples for him to graze in for his bravery. But there was no time to lose. Reality and balance must be restored. She raised her sword and shouted the needed words, “FOR THE HONOR… OF GRAYSKULL!” With her power she returned to the world in which she knew best. Back in Hordak’s sanctum, with unstable machinery, she approached a fallen Catra who looked up with defensive hands, “Hey Adora.” She-Ra grabbed Catra by her collar, “Hey Catra,” she leaned close to her ear, “You didn’t finish me off!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, I also do quick twitter-fics, if interested, give me a follow ;). My account is 'FoolishAmbi' on twitter.
> 
> If you'd like to be generous enough to tip, I'm running a charity for the Transgender Law Center. Anything helps and the more that's donated the more I contribute to my twitter fics and short stories.
> 
> gofundme dot com/f/twitter-fic-for-transgender-law-center
> 
> I'll be jumping on my Karaoke Catra next and pushing to finish chapter 4 soon.


End file.
